Salvador Dalí
Dalí era un pittore tecnicamente abile e virtuosissimo disegnatoreS. Dalí - M. Vescovo, Salvator Dalí: la vita è sogno, Electa, Milano, 1996. ma è celebre anche per le immagini suggestive e bizzarre delle sue opere surrealiste. Il suo peculiare tocco pittorico è stato attribuito all'influenza che ebbero su di lui i maestri del Rinascimento[http://www.artcyclopedia.com/feature-2005-03.html Phelan, Joseph, The Salvador Dalí Show]Dalí, Salvador. (2000) ''Dalí: 16 Art Stickers, Courier Dover Publications. ISBN 0-486-41074-9.. Realizzò una delle sue opere più famose, La persistenza della memoria, nel 1931. Il talento artistico di Dalí trovò espressione in svariati ambiti, tra cui il cinema, la scultura e la fotografia, portandolo a collaborare con artisti di ogni settore. Faceva risalire il suo "amore per tutto ciò che è dorato ed eccessivo, la mia passione per il lusso e la mia predilezione per gli abiti orientali" Gibson ha scoperto che "Dalí" (e varie sue varianti) è un cognome molto diffuso in paesi arabi come Marocco, Tunisia, Algeria ed Egitto. D'altra parte, sempre secondo Gibson, la famiglia della madre di Dalí, i Domènech di Barcellona, aveva origini ebraiche. ad una auto-attribuita "discendenza araba", sostenendo che i suoi antenati discendevano dai Mori. Dalí fu un uomo dotato di una grande immaginazione ma con il vezzo di assumere atteggiamenti stravaganti per attirare l'attenzione su di sé. Tale comportamento ha talvolta irritato coloro che hanno amato la sua arte tanto quanto ha infastidito i suoi detrattori, in quanto i suoi modi eccentrici hanno in alcuni casi catturato l'attenzione del pubblico più delle sue opereSaladyga, Stephen Francis. "The Mindset of Salvador Dalí". lamplighter (Niagara University). Vol. 1 No. 3, Estate 2006. Verificato il 15 aprile 209.. Biografia Infanzia e giovinezza Salvador Dalí nasce l'11 maggio 1904 alle 8:47 del mattinoCertificato di nascita e nella cittadina di Figueres, nella regione dell'Alt Empordà in Catalogna, vicino al confine franceseDalí, The Secret Life of Salvador Dalí, 1948, Londra: Vision Press, p.33. Suo fratello maggiore, anch'egli di nome Salvador (nato il 12 ottobre 1901), era morto a causa di una meningite nove mesi prima, il 1º agosto 1903. Il padre, Salvador Dalí y Cusí, era un avvocato e notaio appartenente alla classe mediaLlongueras, Lluís. (2004) Dalí, Ediciones B — Mexico. ISBN 84-666-1343-9., la cui rigidità nell'applicazione della disciplina viene temperata dalla moglie, Felipa Domènech Ferrés, che incoraggia le aspirazioni artistiche del figlioRojas, Carlos. Salvador Dalí, Or the Art of Spitting on Your Mother's Portrait, Penn State Press (1993). ISBN 0-271-00842-3.. All'età di cinque anni Dalí viene condotto sulla tomba del fratello dai genitori, che gli dicono che lui è la sua reincarnazioneSalvador Dalí. SINA.com. Verificato il 15 aprile 2009., idea della quale finisce per convincersiBiografia di Salvador Dalí su astrodatabank.com. Verificato il 15 aprile 2009.. Di suo fratello Dalí dice: "Ci somigliavamo come due gocce d'acqua, ma rilasciavamo riflessi diversi. Probabilmente lui era una prima versione di me, ma concepito in termini assoluti"Dalí, Secret Life, p.2. Dalí ha anche una sorella, Ana María, di tre anni più giovane di lui, che nel 1949 pubblicherà un libro sul fratello, Dalí visto da sua sorella . Tra i suoi amici d'infanzia vi sono i futuri calciatori del Barcellona Sagibarbá e Josep Samitier. . Dalí frequenta una scuola d'arte. Nel 1919 durante una vacanza a Cadaqués con la famiglia di Ramon Pichot, un artista locale che faceva regolarmente dei viaggi a Parigi, scopre la pittura moderna. L'anno seguente il padre di Dalí organizza nella residenza di famiglia una mostra dei suoi disegni a carboncino. La prima vera esposizione pubblica la fa nel 1919 al Teatro Municipale di Figueres. Nel febbraio del 1921 la madre di Dalí muore per un tumore al seno. Dalí ha sedici anni; in seguito dirà che la morte della madre "è stata la disgrazia più grande che mi sia capitata nella vita. La adoravo... Non potevo rassegnarmi alla perdita di una persona su cui contavo per rendere invisibili le inevitabili imperfezioni della mia anima."Dalí, Secret Life, pp. 152–153 Dopo la sua morte il padre sposa la sorella della moglie scomparsa. Dalí non si risente per le nuove nozze, perché ama e rispetta molto la zia. Madrid e Parigi Nel 1922 Dalí va a vivere nella Residencia de Estudiantes di Madrid e studia all'Academia de San Fernando (Accademia di belle arti). Dalí già attira interesse su di sé con i suoi modi da eccentrico dandy. Porta i capelli e le basette lunghe, e si veste con giacche, calze lunghe e calzoni alla zuava come gli esteti britannici alla moda della fine del XIX secolo. Sono però i suoi dipinti, nei quali mostra di accostarsi al cubismo, a guadagnargli in effetti l'attenzione dei suoi compagni di corso. Quando realizza i suoi primi lavori, Dalí probabilmente non ha ancora compreso pienamente i concetti che stanno dietro al movimento cubista, in quanto all'epoca a Madrid non ci sono artisti che abbiano aderito al movimento stesso e le sole informazioni di cui dispone provengono da articoli di giornale e da un catalogo che gli è stato dato da Ramon Pichot. Nel 1924 l'ancora sconosciuto Salvador Dalí realizza per la prima volta le illustrazioni per un libro. Si tratta dell'edizione in catalano del poema Les bruixes de Llers del suo amico e compagno di studi Carles Fages de Climent. Dalí si accosta anche al movimento dadaista, che continuerà ad influenzare il suo lavoro per tutta la sua vita. Alla Residencia diventa intimo amico, tra gli altri, di Pepín Bello, di Luis Buñuel e del poeta Federico García Lorca. L'amicizia con García Lorca presenta forti somiglianze con un autentico trasporto amoroso reciprocoPer informazioni più approfondite sulla relazione Lorca-Dalí vedi Lorca-Dalí: el amor que no pudo ser e The Shameful Life of Salvador Dalí, entrambi di Ian Gibson., ma in effetti Dalí respinse vigorosamente gli approcci erotici del poetaBosquet, Alain, Conversations with Dalí, 1969. p. 19-20. (PDF format) (su Garcia Lorca) S.D.:"Era omosessuale, come tutti sanno, e follemente innamorato di me. Tentò due volte un approccio con me... Ero molto infastidito perché io non ero omosessuale e non avevo intenzione di concedermi. A parte tutto, fa pure male. Così non se ne fece nulla. Mi sentivo però terribilmente lusingato. dentro di me sentivo che lui era un grande poeta e che gli dovevo un pezzettino del divino buco del culo di Dalí.". Nel 1926 Dalí viene espulso dall'Academia, poco prima di sostenere gli esami finali, poiché afferma che nessuno in quell'istituto è abbastanza competente per sottoporre ad esame uno come luiSalvador Dalí: Olga's Gallery. Verificato il 16 aprile 2009.. La sua maestria nella pittura è già evidente dal notevole realismo del Cesto di pane, dipinto in quello stesso annoL'opera su Dalí Paintings Gallery . Sempre in quell'anno visita per la prima volta Parigi, dove incontra Pablo Picasso, che lui ammira profondamente. Picasso ha già sentito parlare molto bene di Dalí da Joan Miró. Negli anni successivi, mentre sviluppa un proprio stile, Dalí realizza diverse opere fortemente influenzate dall'arte di Picasso e di Miró. Nelle opere di Dalí alcune tendenze che poi rimarranno costanti nel corso degli anni sono già evidenti in quelle degli anni venti. Egli assorbe influssi da moltissimi stili artistici diversi, spaziando dalla pittura classica all'avanguardia più estremaHodge, Nicola, and Libby Anson. The A–Z of Art: The World's Greatest and Most Popular Artists and Their Works. California: Thunder Bay Press, 1996. Citazione online.. Nelle sue prime opere ci sará l'impronta di Rafael Barradas Uruguay Educational. Tra le influenze in stile classico artisti come Raffaello, Bronzino, Francisco de Zurbarán, Vermeer e VelázquezPhelan, Joseph. Si serve sia di tecniche classiche che moderne, talvolta impiegandole in opere separate, talvolta usandole tutte nello stesso dipinto. A Barcellona le esposizioni delle sue opere attraggono molta attenzione, e i critici si dividono tra quelli entusiasti e quelli invece parecchio perplessi. Dalí si fa crescere dei vistosi baffi, ispirato da quelli del grande maestro del Seicento spagnolo Diego Velázquez. I baffi finiranno per diventare un tratto inconfondibile e caratteristico del suo aspetto per il resto della vita. Dal 1929 al 1936 Nel 1929 Dalí collabora con il regista surrealista alla realizzazione del cortometraggio Un chien andalou. Il suo contributo principale consiste nell'aiutare Buñuel a scrivere la sceneggiatura del film anche se in seguito affermerà di aver avuto un ruolo significativo anche nella realizzazione tecnica del progetto, fatto che non trova riscontro nelle testimonianze dell'epocaKoller, Michael. . senses of cinema Gennaio 2001. Verificato il 17/4/2009.. Nell'agosto di quello stesso anno incontra la sua musa, fonte di ispirazione e futura moglie GalaShelley, Landry. "Dalí Wows Crowd in Philadelphia". Unbound (The College of New Jersey) Primavera 2005. Verificato il 17/4/2009., il cui vero nome è Elena Ivanovna Diakonova. È un'espatriata russa di undici anni più vecchia di lui che in quel momento è sposata con il poeta surrealista Paul Éluard. Sempre in quell'anno Dalí realizza delle importanti mostre diventando un pittore professionista e si unisce ufficialmente al gruppo dei surrealisti del quartiere parigino di Montparnasse. Sono già due anni che il suo lavoro è pesantemente influenzato dal movimento surrealista: i surrealisti apprezzano molto quello che Dalí definisce il suo metodo paranoico-critico per esplorare il subconscio e raggiungere un maggior livello di creatività artistica. Nel frattempo i rapporti tra il pittore e il padre sono vicini ad un punto di rottura: Don Salvador Dalí y Cusí disapprova con forza la storia d'amore tra il figlio e Gala e ritiene che la sua vicinanza ai surrealisti abbia un pessimo effetto sul suo senso morale. Lo strappo definitivo avviene quando Don Salvador legge su un quotidiano di Barcellona che recentemente a Parigi il figlio ha esposto un disegno del "Sacro Cuore di Gesù Cristo" insieme ad una scritta provocatoria "Qualche volta, per divertimento, sputo sul ritratto di mia madre". Indignato, Don Salvador pretende che il figlio smentisca pubblicamente. Dalí rifiuta, forse per timore di essere allontanato dal gruppo dei surrealisti, e il 28 dicembre 1929 viene cacciato via con la forza dalla casa paterna. Il padre gli dice che intende diseredarlo e gli intima di non mettere mai più piede a Cadaqués. In seguito Dalí sosterrà che, come tutta risposta, mise in mano al padre un preservativo contenente il suo sperma dicendogli "Tieni. Ora non ti devo più nulla!" L'estate successiva Dalí e Gala affittano un piccolo capanno da pescatori in una baia nei pressi di Port Lligat. In seguito acquista l'abitazione e nel corso degli anni gradualmente la fa ingrandire trasformandola poco a poco nella sua adorata villa sul mare. Nel 1931 Dalí dipinge una delle sue opere più famose, La persistenza della memoriaClocking in with Salvador Dalí: Salvador Dalí's Melting Watches (PDF) dal museo Salvador Dalí. Verificato il 17/4/2009., che presenta la surrealistica immagine di alcuni orologi da taschino diventati flosci e sul punto di liquefarsi. L'interpretazione comune dell'opera è che gli orologi che si sciolgono rappresentano il rifiuto del concetto che il tempo sia qualcosa di rigido o deterministico. Tale idea nell'opera è sostenuta anche da altre immagini, come l'ampio paesaggio dai confini indefiniti e un altro orologio, raffigurato mentre sta venendo divorato dagli insettiSalvador Dalí, (Paris: Éditions surréalistes, 1935), p. 25. . Dalí e Gala, dopo aver convissuto a partire dal 1929, si sposano nel 1934 con una cerimonia civile. Nel 1958 si risposeranno con rito cattolico. Dalí viene presentato negli Stati Uniti nel 1934 dal mercante d'arte Julian Levy. La sua esposizione di New York, che include La persistenza della memoria, crea subito scalpore e suscita interesse. L'alta società lo accoglie organizzando uno speciale "Ballo in onore di Dalí". Lui si presenta portando sul petto una scatola di vetro che contiene un reggisenoCurrent Biography 1940, pp219-220. In quell'anno Dalí e Gala partecipano anche ad una festa mascherata a New York, organizzata per loro dall'ereditiera Caresse Crosby: come costume scelgono di vestirsi come il figlioletto di Lindbergh e il suo rapitore. La conseguente reazione scandalizzata sulla stampa è tale che Dalí è costretto a scusarsi. Quando ritorna a Parigi i surrealisti lo rimproverano per essersi scusato per un gesto surrealistaLuis Buñuel, My Last Sigh: The Autobiography of Luis Buñuel, Vintage 1984. ISBN 0-8166-4387-3. Mentre la maggior parte degli artisti surrealisti tende ad assumere posizioni politiche di sinistra, Dalí si mantiene ambiguo riguardo quello che considera il giusto rapporto tra la politica e l'arte. André Breton, uno dei capofila del surrealismo, lo accusa di difendere il "nuovo" e l'"irrazionale" del "fenomeno Hitler", ma Dalí respinge queste affermazioni dicendo: "Non sono un seguace di Hitler né nei fatti né nelle intenzioni"Robin Adèle Greeley, Surrealism and the Spanish Civil War, Yale University Press, 2006, p.81. ISBN 0-300-11295-5. Dalí insiste sul concetto che il surrealismo può esistere anche in un contesto apolitico e si rifiuta di condannare esplicitamente il fascismo. Questo è uno dei fattori che crea dei problemi nei rapporti con i suoi colleghi. Più tardi, sempre nel 1934, Dalí viene sottoposto a un "processo" a seguito del quale viene formalmente espulso dal gruppo dei surrealisti. Come reazione Dalí dice: "Il surrealismo sono io". Dal 1936 alla fine della Seconda guerra mondiale Nel 1936 Dalí partecipa all'Esposizione internazionale surrealista di Londra. Tiene la sua conferenza, intitolata Fantômes paranoïaques authentiques, vestito con tuta e casco da palombaroJackaman, Rob. (1989) Course of English Surrealist Poetry Since the 1930s, Edwin Mellen Press. ISBN 0-88946-932-6.. Arrivò tenendo in mano una stecca da biliardo e con due levrieri russi al guinzaglio. Si dovrà poi togliere il casco da palombaro perché rimasto senza fiato. Commenta: "Ho solo voluto mostrare che mi stavo 'immergendo a fondo' nella mente umana."Current Biography 1940, p. 219 In quel periodo il principale mecenate di Dalí è il ricchissimo Edward James, che lo aiuta ad emergere nel mondo dell'arte acquistando molte sue opere e supportandolo finanziariamente per due anni. I due diventano buoni amici e il ritratto di James viene anche inserito da Dalí nel dipinto Cigni che riflettono elefanti. Artista e mecenate collaborano anche nella realizzazione di due delle più celebri icone del movimento surrealista: il Telefono aragosta e il Divano a forma di labbra di Mae West. Nel 1939 Breton conia per il pittore spagnolo il denigratorio soprannome di "Avida Dollars", anagramma di Salvador Dalí che può essere tradotto come bramoso di dollariArtcyclopedia: Salvador Dalí. Verificato il 19/4/2009.. Si tratta di un modo per deridere la crescente commercializzazione delle opere di Dalí e la percezione che Dalí stesso abbia cercato di ingrandire la propria figura grazie alla fama e al denaro. Alcuni surrealisti da allora in poi parlano di Dalí solo al passato remoto, come se fosse morto. Il movimento surrealista e alcuni suoi membri (come Ted Joans) continueranno a polemizzare duramente con Dalí fino al momento della sua reale morte e anche oltre. Nel 1940 Dalí e Gala concepiscono il loro unico figlio, José Van Roy Dalí. In Europa scoppia la seconda guerra mondiale e così i Dalí si trasferiscono negli Stati Uniti, dove vivono per otto anni e affidano il loro figlio a una tutrice italiana. Dopo il trasferimento Dalí si riavvicina alla pratica del Cattolicesimo. Robert e Nicolas Descharnes hanno scritto "In questo periodo Dalí non ha mai smesso di scrivere"Descharnes, Robert and Nicolas. Salvador Dalí. New York: Konecky & Konecky, 1993. p. 35.. L'anno seguente Dalí imposta il canovaccio di un film per Jean Gabin intitolato Ondata d'amore. Nel 1942 pubblica la propria autobiografia, La vita segreta di Salvador Dalí. Scrive i cataloghi delle sue esposizioni, come quella alla Knoedler Gallery di New York del 1943. In quel testo spiega: "Il surrealismo perlomeno sarà servito a fornire la prova sperimentale che la completa sterilità e i tentativi di automatizzazione si sono spinti troppo in là e hanno condotto ad un sistema totalitario. ... La pigrizia dei nostri giorni e la totale mancanza di tecnica hanno raggiunto il loro parossismo nel valore psicologico dell'attuale uso che si fa del college." Scrive anche un romanzo, pubblicato nel 1944, che parla di un salone di moda per automobili. Edwin Cox, sul Miami Herald ne fa una vignetta che ritrae Dalí mentre veste un'automobile con un abito da sera. Incontrerà la famosa Amanda Lear, che sarà sua fonte di ispirazione, la sua musa prediletta, ma anche amante, ad insaputa di Gala. Un frate italiano, Gabriele Maria Berardi, sostiene di aver praticato un esorcismo su Dalí nel 1947, mentre si trovava in FranciaDalí's gift to exorcist uncovered Catholic News 14 ottobre 2005. Nel 2005 tra le proprietà del frate è stata trovata una scultura che rappresenta Cristo crocefisso; alcuni sostengono che Dalí l'avrebbe data al religioso in segno di gratitudine e due esperti d'arte spagnoli confermano che ci sono fondate ragioni, analizzando lo stile dell'opera, per poterla attribuire a Dalí. Gli ultimi anni in Catalogna A partire dal 1949 Dalí tornò a vivere nella sua amata Catalogna. La scelta di vivere in Spagna mentre questa era ancora governata da Franco gli attirò critiche da parte dei progressisti e pure da diversi altri artistiNavarro, Vicente, Ph.D. "The Jackboot of Dada: Salvador Dalí, Fascist". Counterpunch. 6 dicembre 2003. Verificato il 19/4/2009.. È anche probabile che il diffuso rifiuto delle ultime opere di Dalí da parte di alcuni surrealisti e critici d'arte sia in parte da attribuirsi a ragioni politiche più che ad una valutazione artistica delle opere stesse. Nel 1959 André Breton organizza una mostra chiamata Omaggio al surrealismo, fatta per celebrare il quarantesimo anniversario del movimento, che comprende opere di Dalí, Joan Miró, Enrique Tábara e Eugenio Granell. L'anno seguente però, Breton si batté con forza contro l'inserimento della Madonna Sistina di Dalí nell'Esposizione internazionale surrealista di New YorkLópez, Ignacio Javier. The Old Age of William Tell (A study of Buñuel's ''Tristana). ''MLN 116 (2001): 295–314.. In questa parte della sua carriera Dalí non si limita ad esprimersi con la pittura, ma sperimenta anche nuove tecniche artistiche e di comunicazione mediatica: realizza opere sviluppando macchie d'inchiostro casuali lanciate sulla telaThe Phantasmagoric Universe—Espace Dalí À Montmartre. Verificato il 22 agosto 2006 - Non più disponibile il 19/4/2009. ed è tra i primi artisti a servirsi di olografieThe History and Development of Holography. Holophile. Verificato il 19/4/2009.. Molte delle sue opere comprendono illusioni ottiche. Nei suoi ultimi anni, giovani artisti come Andy Warhol definiscono Dalí una delle più importanti influenze sulla Pop artHello, Dalí. Carnegie Magazine. Verificato il 19/4/2009.. Dalí si interessa molto anche di scienze naturali e di matematica. Quest'interesse si vede in diversi dei suoi dipinti, specialmente quelli degli anni cinquanta, in cui dipinge i propri soggetti come se fossero composti da corni di rinoceronte. Secondo Dalí il corno di rinoceronte rappresenta la geometria divina perché cresce secondo una spirale logaritmica. Lega il tema del rinoceronte anche a quello della castità e della Vergine MariaElliott H. King in Dawn Ades (ed.), Dalí, Bompiani Arte, Milan, 2004, p. 456.. Dalí è affascinato anche dal DNA e dall'ipercubo (un cubo a quattro dimensioni); uno sviluppo dell'ipercubo è ben visibile nel dipinto Crocefissione (Corpus Hypercubus). Il periodo di Dalí successivo alla seconda guerra mondiale si caratterizza per il suo virtuosismo tecnico e per l'interesse per le illusioni ottiche, la scienza e la religione. La sua devozione per la religione cattolica aumenta e, allo stesso tempo, rimane profondamente impressionato da quanto successo ad Hiroshima e dalla nascita dell'"era atomica". Di conseguenza Dalí definisce questo periodo come quello del Misticismo nucleare. In dipinti come La Madonna di Port-Lligat (prima versione, 1949) e Corpus Hypercubus (1954) Dalí cerca di sintetizzare l'iconografia cristiana con immagini di disintegrazione materiale ispirate dalla fisica nucleareSalvador Dalí Bio, Art on 5th Verificato il 22 luglio 2006 - Non più disponibile il 19/4/2009.. Nel periodo del Misticismo nucleare si inseriscono anche lavori notevoli come La stazione di Perpignan (1965) e Torero allucinogeno (1968-70). Nel 1960 Dalí inizia a lavorare al Teatro-Museo Dalí nella sua cittadina natale di Figueres; si tratta del suo progetto più grande e richiede la maggior parte delle sue energie fino al 1974. Continuerà poi a fare altre occasionali aggiunte fino alla metà degli anni ottanta. Nel 1968 Dalí realizza un filmato pubblicitario per la televisione per conto della cioccolata LanvinSalvador Dalí at Le Meurice Paris and St Regis in New York Andreas Augustin, ehotelier.com, 2007 e l'anno successivo disegna il logo dei celebri lecca lecca Chupa Chups. Sempre nel 1969 è responsabile della campagna pubblicitaria dell'Eurofestival e crea una grande scultura metallica che viene posta sul palco del Teatro Real di Madrid dove si svolge la manifestazione canora. 1980: morte di Gala Nel 1980 la salute di Dalí riceve un colpo durissimo; la moglie Gala, colpita da una forma lieve di demenza senile, probabilmente gli somministra un pericoloso cocktail di medicinali senza che gli fossero prescritti, danneggiandogli il sistema nervoso e provocando la precoce fine delle sue capacità artistiche. All'età di 76 anni Dalí è ridotto a un relitto e la sua mano destra trema in maniera terribile in preda a sintomi molto simili a quelli del morbo di ParkinsonIan Gibson (1997). The Shameful Life of Salvador Dalí. W. W. Norton & Company.. Nel 1982 Re Juan Carlos I di Spagna concede a Dalí il titolo di Marchese di Púbol, che più tardi il pittore ripagherà donando al Re un disegno (che sarà anche il suo ultimo) quando il Re gli farà visita sul letto di morte. La moglie Gala muore il 10 giugno 1982. Dopo la morte di Gala Dalí perde la maggior parte della sua voglia di vivere. Si lascia deliberatamente disidratare, forse un tentativo di suicidio o forse un tentativo di porsi in uno stato di animazione sospesa, come ha letto che possono fare alcuni microorganismi. Si trasferisce da Figueres al Castello di Púbol, che aveva comprato per Gala e dove lei era poi morta. Nel 1984, in circostanze non del tutto chiare, scoppia un incendio nella sua camera da letto"Dalí Resting at Castle After Injury in Fire". The New York Times. 1º settembre 1984. Verificato il 19/4/2009. Forse si tratta di un altro tentativo di suicidio di Dalí o forse la causa è semplicemente una negligenza del personale. In ogni caso Dalí viene salvato e ritorna a Figueres, dove un gruppo di suoi amici, protettori e colleghi artisti ritengono sia meglio per lui trascorrere i suoi ultimi anni nel suo Teatro-museo. Alcune voci sostengono che Dalí sia stato forzato dai suoi tutori a firmare delle tele vuote che in seguito, anche dopo la sua morte, sono state usate per produrre dei falsi venduti come originali . Il risultato è che i mercanti d'arte tendono a diffidare delle opere attribuite a Dalí e risalenti all'ultimo periodo. Nel novembre 1988 Dalí viene ricoverato in ospedale per un attacco di cuore e il 5 dicembre riceve la visita di Re Juan Carlos che rivela di essere sempre stato un suo grande ammiratoreEtherington -Smith, Meredith The Persistence of Memory: A Biography of Dalí p. 411, 1995 Da Capo Press, ISBN 0-306-80662-2. Il 23 gennaio 1989, mentre sta ascoltando il suo disco preferito, Tristano e Isotta di Wagner, muore per un altro attacco di cuore. Ha 84 anni. Viene sepolto all'interno del suo Teatro-Museo di Figueres, che si trova dall'altro lato della strada rispetto alla chiesa in cui è stato battezzato e dove si è svolto il suo funerale, e solo a tre isolati di distanza dalla casa in cui era natoEtherington -Smith, Meredith The Persistence of Memory: A Biography of Dalí pp. xxiv, 411-412, 1995 Da Capo Press, ISBN 0-306-80662-2. Il simbolismo Nel suo lavoro Dalí si è ampiamente servito del simbolismo. Ad esempio, il simbolo caratteristico degli "orologi molli" apparso per la prima volta in La persistenza della memoria si riferisce alla teoria di Einstein che il tempo è relativo e non qualcosa di fisso. L'idea di servirsi degli orologi in questo modo venne a Dalí mentre in una calda giornata d'agosto osservò un pezzo di formaggio Camembert che si scioglieva e gocciolavaSalvador Dalí, The Secret Life of Salvador Dalí (New York: Dial Press, 1942), p. 317.. Quella dell'elefante è un'altra delle immagini ricorrenti nelle opere di Dalí. Comparve per la prima volta nell'opera del 1944 Sogno causato dal volo di un'ape intorno a una melagrana un attimo prima del risveglio. L'elefante, ispirato al piedistallo di una scultura di Gian Lorenzo Bernini che si trova a Roma e rappresenta un elefante che trasporta un antico obeliscoMichael Taylor in Dawn Ades (ed.), Dalí (Milan: Bompiani, 2004), p. 342 viene ritratto con le "lunghe gambe del desiderio, con molte giunture e quasi invisibili"Dalí Universe Collection. County Hall Gallery. Verificato il 28 luglio 2006 - Non disponibile il 20/4/2009 e con un obelisco sulla schiena. Grazie all'incongrua associazione con le zampe sottili e fragili, questi goffi animali, noti anche per essere un tipico simbolo fallico, creano un senso di irrealtà. L'elefante rappresenta la distorsione dello spazio ha spiegato una volta Dalí, le zampe lunghe ed esili contrastano l'idea dell'assenza di peso con la struttura. "Dipingo immagini che mi riempiono di gioia, che creo con assoluta naturalezza, senza la minima preoccupazione per l'estetica, faccio cose che mi ispirano un'emozione profonda e tento di dipingerle con onestà"Ades, Dawn Dalí and Surrealism. L'uovo è un'altra delle immagini tipiche di cui si serviva Dalí. Associa all'uovo il periodo prenatale e intrauterino, usandolo per simboleggiare la speranza e l'amore"Salvador Dalí's symbolism". County Hall Gallery.Verificato il 28 luglio 2006 - Non disponibile il 21/4/2009; l'uovo compare ad esempio ne Il grande masturbatore e ne La metamorfosi di Narciso. Nelle sue opere compaiono inoltre varie specie animali: le formiche rappresentano la morte, la decadenza e uno smisurato desiderio sessuale; la chiocciola è in stretta connessione con la testa umana (la prima volta che incontrò Sigmund Freud Dalí aveva visto una chiocciola su una bicicletta appoggiata fuori dalla sua casa), mentre le locuste sono per lui un simbolo di distruzione e paura. Interessi e attività al di fuori della pittura (1948), realizzata durante la preparazione dell'opera]] Dalí fu un artista molto versatile. Alcune delle sue opere più celebri sono sculture o altro tipo di installazioni, e si distinse anche per i suoi contributi al teatro, alla moda, alla fotografia e altre discipline. Arredamento e gioielleria Due degli oggetti più famosi lasciatici dal movimento surrealista sono il Telefono aragosta e il Divano - labbra di Mae West, realizzati da Dalí nel 1936 e 1937 rispettivamente. Entrambe le opere gli furono commissionate dall'artista surrealista e mecenate Edward James: James aveva ereditato una vasta proprietà in Inghilterra, a West Dean nel West Sussex, quando aveva 5 anni e negli anni trenta era diventato uno dei principali sostenitori del movimento surrealistaLobster telephone. National Gallery of Australia. Verificato il 29 aprile 2009.. La descrizione del Telefono aragosta in esposizione alla Tate Gallery riporta che secondo Dalí le aragoste e i telefoni avevano entrambi una forte connotazione sessuale ed egli individuò una stretta analogia tra il cibo e il sessoTate Collection | Lobster Telephone by Salvador Dalí. Tate Online. Verificato il 29 aprile 2009. Il telefono era perfettamente funzionante e James ne acquistò quattro da Dalí per sostituire gli apparecchi di casa sua. Uno di questi è attualmente esposto alla Tate Gallery di Londra, il secondo si trova al Museo tedesco del telefono di Francoforte, il terzo appartiene alla Fondazione Edward James, mentre il quarto si trova esposto alla National Gallery of Australia. Il Divano - labbra di Mae West, realizzato in legno e raso, riprende la forma delle labbra della celebre attrice, da cui Dalí sembrava essere affascinato. La West già in precedenza era stata il soggetto di un'opera del pittore catalano, ovvero Il volto di Mae West del 1935. Attualmente il Divano - labbra di Mae West si trova al Brighton and Hove Museum in Inghilterra. Tra il 1941 e il 1970 Dalí creò una collezione di 39 gioielli. Sono pezzi particolarmente complessi e alcuni di essi hanno delle parti mobili. Il più famoso di questi, Il cuore reale è realizzato in oro, ha 46 rubini, 42 diamanti e 4 smeraldi incastonati ed è fatto in modo che il centro del gioiello batta come fosse un vero cuore. Dalí disse che "Senza un pubblico, senza la presenza di spettatori, questi gioielli non compierebbero appieno la funzione per cui sono stati realizzati. Chi li guarda è, di conseguenza, il vero artista"Dalí, 1959.). "I gioielli di Dalí" sono esposti permanentemente al Teatro-Museo Dalí di Figueres, in Catalogna. Teatro Per il teatro, nel 1927 Dalí realizzò la scenografia per la rappresentazione della commedia romantica di García Lorca Mariana PinedaFederico García Lorca. Pegásos. Verificato il 2 maggio 2009.. Nel 1939 per la messa in scena di Baccanale, un balletto realizzato sulle note dell'opera Tannhäuser di Richard Wagner (1845), Dalí creò sia le scene che il libretto dello spettacoloDalí Rotterdam Museum Boijmans. Paris Contemporary Designs. Verificato il 2 maggio 2009.. Al lavoro per Baccanale seguirono la realizzazione delle scene per Labirinto del 1941 e per Il cappello a tre punte del 1949Past Exhibitions. Haggerty Museum of Art. Verificato il 2 maggio 2009.. Cinema Fin dalla giovinezza Dalí manifestò un vivo interesse per la cinematografia, e si recava al cinema quasi tutte le domeniche. Visse sia l'epoca del muto che il periodo in cui i film iniziarono a diventare molto popolari. Credeva che il cinema avesse due dimensioni diverse: "le cose in sé" - ovvero i fatti che sono ritratti dalla macchina da presa - e l'"immaginazione fotografica" - ovvero il modo in cui la macchina da presa trasforma le immagini in maniera creativa e fantasiosa"Dali & Film" Edt. Gale, Matthew. Salvador Dalí Museum Inc. St Petersburg, Florida. 2007.. Fu co-autore del film surrealista di Luis Buñuel Un chien andalou, un cortometraggio di 17 minuti rimasto celebre per la sua particolare scena d'apertura in cui si vede un occhio umano squarciato con un rasoio. Questo è in effetti il film per cui Dalí è rimasto celebre nella scena della cinematografia indipendente. Un Chien Andalou è un buon esempio del modo in cui Dalí riportava nel mondo reale il suo immaginario simile a quello dei sogni: le immagini cambiano all'improvviso e le scene si interrompono conducendo lo spettatore in una direzione completamente diversa da quella che stava seguendo solo un momento prima. Il secondo film prodotto insieme a Buñuel si intitola L'âge d'or e venne girato nel 1930 a Parigi nello Studio 28. Il film fu messo al bando per anni dopo che "fascisti e gruppi di antisemiti fecero irruzione violentemente nella sala parigina dove era proiettato lanciando bombette puzzolenti e inchiostro""L'âge d'or (The Golden Age)" Harvard Film Archive. 2006. 10 aprile 2008. http://hcl.harvard.edu/hfa/films/2000novdec/bunuel.html. Entrambi i film ebbero un grosso impatto sul movimento surrealista che si muoveva nel cinema indipendente. Il critico Robert Short ha scritto: "Se 'Un chien andalou' si pone come la massima rappresentazione delle incursioni del surrealismo nel regno dell'inconscio, allora 'L'âge d'or' è forse la più incisiva e implacabile espressione del suo intento rivoluzionario"Short, Robert. "The Age of Gold: Surrealist Cinema, Persistence of Vision", Vol. 3, 2002. Dalí lavorò anche con altri celebri cineasti come Alfred Hitchcock. La più conosciuta delle sue realizzazioni è forse la sequenza del sogno di Io ti salverò (1945), film che affronta il tema della psicanalisi. Per il film Hitchcock aveva bisogno di scene oniriche di ottima qualità, che comunicassero l'idea che un'esperienza repressa può scatenare una nevrosi, e sapeva che il lavoro di Dalí poteva aiutarlo a creare l'atmosfera che desiderava. Si impegnò nella realizzazione di un documentario intitolato Caos e creazione, ricco di riferimenti utili a comprendere quale fosse il vero modo di intendere l'arte di Dalí. Collaborò anche alla produzione di un cartone animato della Disney, Destino. Il film, completato solo nel 2003 da Baker Bloodworth e Roy Disney, contiene immagini oniriche di strani personaggi che volano e camminano in giro. È ispirato all'omonima canzone del cantautore messicano Armando Domínguez. Quando Disney nel 1946 assunse Dalí per aiutarlo nella produzione, in realtà i due non erano preparati in modo adeguato al lavoro che avrebbero dovuto affrontare; per otto mesi continuarono a realizzare animazioni finché non furono costretti ad interrompere il lavoro quando si resero conto di aver finito i soldi del budget. Il film non venne così completato ma fu ugualmente presentato in diversi festival cinematografici. Rappresenta un personaggio disneyano con le classiche fattezze della principessa, che interagisce con scene e figure tipiche dell'opera di Dalí. Nel corso della sua vita l'artista portò a termine un solo altro film, Impresiones de Mongolia Superior (1975), che racconta la storia di una spedizione organizzata per cercare degli strani ed enormi funghi allucinogeniElliott H. King, [http://www.kamera.co.uk/article.php/895 Dalí, Surrealism and Cinema], Kamera Books 2007, p. 169.. Moda e fotografia Dalí fu attivo anche nel mondo della moda e in quello della fotografia. Nell'ambito della moda è nota la sua collaborazione con la stilista italiana Elsa Schiaparelli, quando l'artista fu ingaggiato dalla Schiaparelli per realizzare un abito bianco sul quale era raffigurata a stampa un'aragosta. Tra gli altri modelli che Dalí fece su sua commissione si ricordano un cappello a forma di scarpa ed una cintura rosa con la fibbia a forma di labbra. Curò anche il design di alcuni di tessuti e bottiglie di profumo. Nel 1950, insieme a Christian Dior creò un singolare "abito per l'anno 2045". Tra i fotografi con cui collaborò si ricordano Man Ray, Brassaï, Cecil Beaton e Philippe Halsman. Con Man Ray e Brassaï Dalí scattò foto della natura, mentre con gli altri si addentrò in una serie di soggetti piuttosto oscuri tra cui la serie Dalí Atomica - realizzata nel 1948 insieme ad Halsman, ed ispirata al suo dipinto Leda Atomica - che in una fotografia ritrae "il cavalletto di un pittore, tre gatti, una secchiata d'acqua e Dalí che volteggia nell'aria." Scienza Per quanto riguarda il mondo della scienza, Dalí rimase affascinato dal cambiamento dei modelli di riferimento che nel corso del XX secolo accompagnarono la nascita della meccanica quantistica e nel 1958, ispirato dal Principio di indeterminazione di Heisenberg, scrisse il suo Manifesto Antimaterico: "Durante il periodo surrealista volevo creare l'iconografia del mondo interiore e del mondo del meraviglioso concepiti da mio padre Freud. Oggi, invece, il mondo esteriore e quello della fisica hanno superato quello della psicologia. oggi mio padre è il Dottor Heisenberg."Dalí: Explorations into the domain of science. The Triangle Online. Verificato il 10 maggio 2009. In accordo con queste nuove convinzioni l'artista dipinse La disintegrazione della persistenza della memoria, opera del 1954, con cui riprende La persistenza della memoria ma la rappresenta mentre va in frantumi e si scompone i tasselli, riassumendo chiaramente il suo riconoscimento delle nuove frontiere della scienza. Altro In ambito architettonico Dalí si dedicò alla costruzione della sua casa di Port Lligat, nei pressi di Cadaqués e del padiglione surrealista chiamato Sogno di Venere per l'Esposizione universale del 1939, che comprendeva molti stravaganti statue e sculture. Tra la sue opere letterarie si ricordano La vita segreta di Salvador Dalí (1942), Diario di un genio (1952-63) e Oui: la rivoluzione critica-paranoide 1927-33) Fu molto attivo nelle arti grafiche, realizzando molte incisioni e litografie. Mentre però le sue prime stampe erano di qualità paragonabile a quella dei dipinti, con il passar del tempo decise di vendere i diritti delle immagini e di non essere personalmente coinvolto nella realizzazione tecnica. Inoltre, negli anni ottanta e novanta furono prodotti un congruo numero di falsi e di opere non autorizzate, che contribuirono a rendere piuttosto confuso e insidioso il mercato delle stampe a firma Dalí. Una delle creazioni artistiche meno ortodosse di Dalí potrebbe essere stata quella di un'intera personalità. Nel 1965 Dalí in un locale notturno francese incontrò Amanda Tapp, in seguito Amanda Lear, un'indossatrice inglese di origine cinese. La Lear diventò così la sua pupilla e la sua musa che in seguito scrisse della loro relazione nella sua biografia autorizzata La mia vita con Dalí (1986).Lear, Amanda. (1986) My Life with Dalí. Beaufort Books. ISBN 0-8253-0373-7. Colpito dai modi mascolini e sopra le righe della Lear, Dalí ne guidò e supervisionò il passaggio dal mondo della moda a quello della musica, consigliandola sul modo di presentarsi e aiutandola a diffondere strane dicerie sulla sua origine. Secondo la Lear lei e Dalí era come se fossero uniti da una sorta di "Matrimonio spirituale" Prose, The Lives of the Muses.. Alcuni, parlandone come del "Frankenstein" di DalíLozano, Carlos. (2000) Sex, Surrealism, Dalí, and Me. Razor Books Ltd. ISBN 0-9538205-0-5., ritengono che anche il nome della Lear sia un gioco di parole basato sul francese L'Amant Dalí, ovvero L'amante di Dalí. La Lear aveva preso il posto di una precedente musa-allieva, Isabelle Collin Dufresne (in arte Ultra Violet), che aveva lasciato Dalí per unirsi alla Factory di Andy Warhol. In campo musicale, Dalí venne ammaliato dallo stile surrealista del cantante rock Alice Cooper al punto da creargli, come segno di apprezzamento per la sua vena creativa, un microfono molto particolare: una scultura che riproduceva le fattezze della Venere di Milo. Posizione politica e personalità La posizione politica di Salvador Dalí ha ricoperto un ruolo significativo nella sua affermazione come artista. È stato identificato come un sostenitore ideologico del regime autoritario di Francisco Franco . André Breton, il leader del movimento surrealista, si sforzò in ogni modo per mantenere il suo nome distinto da quello degli altri surrealisti. In realtà, probabilmente, una corretta ricostruzione dei fatti è più complessa di simili schematismi. In ogni caso è certo che Dalí non fu mai un antisemita e fu amico del celebre architetto e designer Paul László, che era di origine ebrea. Manifestò anche una profonda ammirazione nei confronti di Freud (quando ebbe modo di incontrarlo) e di Einstein, entrambi ebrei, e tutto questo può essere verificato nei suoi scritti. Riguardo alla personalità di Dalí, George Orwell in un saggio scrisse: Durante la gioventù Dalí fu in periodi diversi, sia anarchico che comunista. Nei suoi scritti ci sono numerosi aneddoti su come avesse assunto posizioni politiche radicali più per stupire gli ascoltatori che per reale convinzione, comportamento in linea con la sua adesione al movimento Dada. Una volta diventato più maturo, le sue posizioni politiche cambiarono, specialmente in conseguenza del fatto che il movimento surrealista era andato trasformandosi sotto la guida del trotskista Breton, che si dice abbia estromesso Dalí contestando le sue posizioni. Nel suo libro del 1970 Dalí by Dalí si autodefinisce anarchico e monarchico, suscitando il dibattito su che cosa in effetti sia l'anarco-monarchia. Allo scoppio della guerra civile spagnola Dalí sfuggì i combattimenti, rifiutando di allinearsi con alcuno degli schieramenti. Similarmente, dopo la seconda guerra mondiale, George Orwell lo criticò per essere fuggito come un topo dalla nave che affondava non appena la Francia era stata in pericolo''dopo che il pittore vi aveva prosperato per anni: Contiguità con il regime di Francisco Franco Dopo il ritorno in Catalogna alla fine della guerra, Dalí si avvicinò al regime di Franco. fece alcune dichiarazioni di sostegno al regime e si congratulò con Franco per le sue azioni intese a "ripulire la Spagna dalle forze distruttive"Vincente Navarro Salvador Dali, Fascist Counterpunch.org, 12 dicembre 2003 Riavvicinatosi alla fede cattolica e diventando sempre più religioso con il passare del tempo, Dalí con tale frase potrebbe essersi riferito ai comunisti, socialisti e anarchici che avevano ucciso quasi 7.000 preti e suore durante la guerra civile spagnolaPayne, Stanley G. THE A History of Spain and Portugal, Vol. 2, Ch. 26, pp. 648-651 (Print Edition: University of Wisconsin Press, 1973) (LIBRARY OF IBERIAN RESOURCES ONLINE verificato il 13 maggio 2009)De la Cueva, Julio Religious Persecution, Anticlerical Tradition and Revolution: On Atrocities against the Clergy during the Spanish Civil War, Journal of Contemporary History Vol XXXIII - 3, 1998. Dalí inviò dei telegrammi a Franco, pregandolo di firmare le condanne a morte per i prigionieri e incontrò personalmente il dittatoreSalvador Dalí pictured with Francisco Franco realizzando inoltre il ritratto della nipotina. È impossibile stabilire quanto i suoi omaggi a Franco fossero sinceri o quanto un semplice frutto della sua stravaganza ed eccentricità; una volta mandò un telegramma pure al Conducător della Romania, il comunista Nicolae Ceauşescu pregandolo di adottare uno scettro come simbolo del suo potere. Il quotidiano romeno Scînteia pubblicò il messaggio senza sospettare che potesse trattarsi di una beffa. Fece d'altra parte anche gesti di aperta disobbedienza nei confronti del regime, come continuare a lodare Federico García Lorca anche durante gli anni in cui le opere del poeta in Spagna erano messe al bando. Salvador Dalí in ogni caso è stato un vero personaggio e la sua immagine, con l'onnipresente mantello, il bastone da passeggio, l'espressione altezzosa e i baffi fissati con la brillantina e arricciati all'insù, resta nell'immaginario collettivo. Resta famosa la sua affermazione: Opere Nel corso della sua carriera Dalí ha realizzato più di 1.500 dipinti , oltre ad illustrazioni per libri, litografie, scenografie e costumi teatrali, disegni, sculture e svariate altre opere. Questo elenco è quindi solo indicativo. * Paesaggio vicino Figueres (1910) * Vilabertran (1913) * Interno olandese (1914) * Paesaggio fluviale (1916) * Cadaqués (1917) * Anatra (1918) * Autoritratto nello studio (1919) * Cadaqués-Il giardino del Llane (1919) * Autoritratto con collo di Raffaello (1920) * Ritratto del violoncellista Ricardo Pichot (1920) * Ritratto di mio padre (1920-1921) * Autoritratto (1921 circa) * Madrid-Architettura e pioppi (1922) * Orcio (1922-1923) * Bagnanti della Costa Brava (Bagnanti di Llané) (1923) * Autoritratto cubista (1923) * Il bambino malato – Autoritratto a Cadaqués (1923 circa) * Ritratto di mia sorella e figura picassiana contrapposta (1923-1924) * Natura morta (1924) * Anna Maria (1924) * Ritratto di Luis Buñuel (1924) * Port Alguer (1924) * Ragazza alla finestra (Muchacha en la ventana) (1925) * Ritratto di mio padre (1925) * Venere e amorini (1925) * Donna sdraiata (1926) * Accademia neo-cubista-Composizione con tre figure (1926) * Donna davanti agli scogli (Penya-Segats) (1926) * Cestino di pane (1926) * Apparecchio e mano (1926-27) * Bagnante (1928) * Il grande masturbatore (1929) * Monumento imperial a la mujer niña (1929) * Gioco lugubre (1929) * Il rabarbaro e il seno (1929) * Donna-cavallo paranoica (1930) * La persistenza della memoria (1931) * Allucinazione diurna-ombra di un pianoforte che si avvicina (1931) * Sei apparizioni di Lenin su un pianoforte (1931) * Architettura surrealista (1932) * Burocrate medio atmosferocefalo munge un'arpa cranica (1933) * Mia cugina Carolinetta sulla spiaggia a Rosas (1934) * Reminescenza archeologica dell'Angelus di Millet (1935) * Donna con testa di rose (1935) * Apparizione della città di Delft (1936) * Morbida costruzione con fagioli bolliti: premonizione di guerra civile (1936) * Anatomie-Serie di decalcomanie (1937) * Metamorfosi di Narciso (1936-1937) * Afgano invisibile con apparizione sulla spiaggia del volto di García Lorca in forma di fruttiera con tre fichi (1938) * L'enigma senza fine (1938) * Apparizione del volto e del piatto di frutta sulla spiaggia (1938) * Ballerina-Testa di morto (1939) * Shirley Temple, il più giovane mostro sacro del cinema (1939) * Due pezzi di pane esprimono il sentimento dell'amore (1940) * Allegoria dell'aria del tramonto (1941) * Volto della Guerra (1941) * Allegoria di un Natale americano (1943) * Bambino geopolitico osservante la nascita di un uomo nuovo (1943) * Danza-Le sette arti (1944) * Sogno causato dal volo di un'ape intorno a una melagrana un attimo prima del risveglio (1944) * Apoteosi di Omero (1945) * Ritratto di Mrs. Isabel Styler-Tas(1945) * Composizione-Ritratto di Miss Eva Kolsman (1946) * La tentazione di Sant'Antonio (1946) * Battaglia intorno a un dente di leone (1947) * Ritratto di Miss. Mary Sigall (1948) * La Turbie-Sir James Dunn seduto (1949) * Leda atomica (1949) * Madonna di Port Lligat (1949) * Madonna di Port Lligat (1950) * Il Cristo di San Juan de la Cruz (1951) * Dalí nudo in contemplazione davanti a cinque corpi regolari metamorfizzati in corpuscoli, nei quali appare improvvisamente Leda di Leonardo cromosomatizzata nel viso di Gala * Galatea con sfere (1952) * Orologio molle al momento della prima esplosione (1954) * Corpus Hypercubus (Crocifissione) (1954) * Vergine autosodomizzata dalla sua castità (1954) * L'Ultima Cena (1955) * Corna blu (1955) * Assumpta Canaveral (1956) * Cavalcata celeste (1957) * Dioniso sputa l'immagine completa di Cadaqués sulla punta della lingua di una donna a tre ripiani (1958) * Donna che si sveste (1959) * A proposito del 'Discorso sulla forma cubica' di Juan de Herrera (1960) * Arabi-Studio per 'La battaglia di Tetuán' (1961) * Arabo (1962) * Arabi acidodesossiribonucleici (1963) * Paesaggio con mosche (1964) * Crocifissione-Dedica per Gala dal divino Dalí (1965) * Tavole del Padre Nostro (1965) * Mosè e il Faraone (1966) * La pesca del tonno (1967) * Illustrazioni per Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie di Lewis Carroll, Mecenas Press, New York (1969) * Capo Creus con nudi (1970) * I cavalli di Dalí (1971) * Autoritratto-Fotomontaggio col famoso Mao-Marilyn creato da Philippe Halsman (1972) * Dalí di spalle dipinge Gala di spalle, eternizzata da sei cornee virtuali provvisoriamente riflessi da sei specchi veri (1973) * Esplosione della fede mistica nel mezzo di una cattedrale (1960-74) * Gala guarda il mar Mediterraneo che a venti metri si trasforma in ritratto di Abramo Lincoln-Omaggio a Rothko (due versioni, 1975 e 1976) * Opera per il deambulatorio del museo Dalí (1977) * Allegoria della primavera (1978) * Alla ricerca della quarta dimensione (1979) * Arabi (1980) * Amphitrite (1981) * Architettura e calligrafia catastrofiforme (1982) * Contorsione topologica di figura femminile (1983) * La coda di rondine (1983) Musei * Art Gallery dell'Università di Yale * County Hall Gallery di Londra * Dalí Universe Venezia al Museo diocesano d'arte sacra Sant'Apollonia * Dalí Museum di Berlino * Espace Dalí di Montmatre Paris * Fondazione García Lorca di Madrid * Musée Royaux des Beaux-Arts di Bruxelles * Museu nacional d'art de Catalunya * Museo Dalí di Figueres * Musée des beaux-arts de Montréal * Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofía di Madrid * Museum Folkwang di Essen * Peggy Guggenheim Collection di Venezia * Philadelphia Museum of Art * Pinakothek der Moderne di Monaco * Salvador Dalí Museum di Saint Petersburg * St. Mungo Museum di Glasgow * Tate Gallery * The Museum of Modern Art di New York * The Wadsworth Atheneum di Hartford * Kunstmuseum di Basilea * Kunstmuseum di Berna * MAB Cosenza (Museo all'aperto lungo Corso Mazzini. E' presente l'opera San Giorgio e il Drago)MAP Museo all'Aperto Carlo Bilotti Cosenza La più vasta collezione di opera di Dalí si trova al Teatro Museo Dalí di Figueres, in Catalogna, seguito dal Salvador Dalí Museum di St. Petersburg in Florida, che contiene la collezione di A. Reynolds Morse & Eleanor R. Morse, composta da più di 1.500 opere di Dalí. Altre collezioni significative sono quelle del Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofia di Madrid, della Salvador Dalí Gallery a Pacific Palisades in California, dell'Espace Dalí di Parigi e del Dalí Universe di Londra. Una delle più improbabili sistemazioni per un'opera di Dalí è stata la prigione di Rikers Island a New York; per 16 anni lo schizzo di una Crocefissione donata dall'artista al carcere è stato appeso nel refettorio dei reclusi finché, per sicurezza, non venne spostato nell'atrio della prigione. Il disegno è stato rubato nel marzo 2003 e non è stato mai recuperato . Dalí nei media A Dalí sono dedicati numerosi film e documentari, tra cui Salvador Dalí di Andy Warhol (1966), Dalí di Adam Low (1986), Dalí di Antonio Ribas (1990), Dalí, être Dieu di Sergi Schaaff (2002), - Surrealissimo: The Trial of Salvador Dali di Richard Curson Smith (2002), Dirty Dalí: A Private View di Guy Evans (2007), Little Ashes di Paul Morrison (2009). Salvador Dalí è citato nella canzone Millionaire dei Beady Eye. Pubblicata nel disco Different Gear, Still Speeding del 2011, la canzone descrive un viaggio della band da Cadaqués a Figueres e ha un verso che inizia con "Sweet Salvador, the shadows painted". Curiosità * Il Salvador Dalí è il nome di un treno che viaggia di notte sulla tratta Barcellona-Torino-Milano. * Nel 1972 venne contattato dal gruppo rock inglese Emerson Lake & Palmer per la copertina del loro disco Trilogy, ma la cosa sfumò a causa della richiesta da parte del pittore di 150.000 dollari. * Quando firmava autografi ai suoi ammiratori era sua abitudine intascarsi le penne che gli porgevano. * "El Desierto Salvador Dalí" è il nome attribuito a una zona desertica sulle Ande boliviane la cui atmosfera surreale ricorderebbe i paesaggi di molte opere del celebre artista catalano. Bibliografia * Carré d'Art (Salvador Dali), Jean-Pierre Thiollet, Parigi, Anagramme ed., 2008 ISBN 9782350351896 * Dalí, Linde Sabler, Haus Publishing, 2004 (paperback, ISBN 978-1-904341-75-8). Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Quadri del periodo 1910–1928 * Quadri del periodo 1929–1935 * Quadri del periodo 1936–1939 * Quadri del periodo 1939–1946 * Quadri del periodo 1946–1962 * Quadri del periodo 1962–1989 * * Collezione di sculture di Dali * Museo di Figueres * Museo di St. Petersburg * Dalí Universe Venezia * Salvador Dalí: un artista, un genio sul portale RAI Arte Video con Salvador Dalì Categoria:Duchampiani Categoria:Pittori catalani Categoria:Litografi spagnoli Categoria:Salvador Dalí Categoria:Scambisti Categoria:Spagna liberale Categoria:Surrealisti